Rosie's Carnival Special
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Rosie wants to pull the carnival special all by herself.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Rosie's Carnival Special" from Season 12. Enjoy and comment.**

Rosie is a really useful tank-engine. She's very fast, and really useful.

She likes to keep herself very busy as well, but always makes sure to get the job done.

Any job, is a good job for Rosie.

One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Rosie and Emily. He had important news.

"The carnival train is waiting at Brendam Docks." he boomed.

Rosie was excited. She wanted to pull the carnival train for herself.

But Sir Topham Hatt chose Emily to pull the carnival train!

Rosie was dissapointed.

"Don't worry Rosie, you can be Emily's back-engine!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Rosie didn't want to be the back-engine. She wanted to pull the carnival train all by herself.

Rosie pulled sadly along. She wished she could pull the special carnival train all by herself.

Then, Rosie had an idea.

"If I arrive at the docks before Emily, then I could the carnival train myself!"

So Rosie puffed to Brendam Docks.

Rosie pulled up along-side the carnival special.

"This is a very long train!" she exclaimed.

Rosie didn't know that Emily had already been coupled up. She was waiting for Rosie.

So Rosie quickly coupled up to the carnival special.

"Emily will be pleased!" she thought.

Still, Rosie didn't know that Emily was on the other end of the train.

Then, there was trouble. Rosie puffed so hard, that one of the couplings snapped! Rosie was now able to pull the carnival special… on her own!

But what she didn't know was that half the carnival special was left behind with Emily!

Rosie puffed proudly along. Children waved as she went by.

This made Rosie very happy.

Then, there was trouble again. Another coupling snapped!

Bertie the Bus was up ahead, taking children to the carnival.

Rosie puffed by, as Bertie tooted his horn loudly.

"He's tooting for the carnival special!" thought Rosie.

But Bertie was tooting because the coconut car was heading straight for the level crossing!

Soon, it smashed into pieces! Coconuts rolled everywhere!

The level crossing was blocked, but Rosie didn't know! She just puffed happily along!

Another coupling soon snapped! Rosie puffed Stepney at a siding.

He was waiting to puff onto the main line, and soon the points changed.

Stepney tooted his horn.

"He's tooting for the carnival special!" thought Rosie.

Then, more trouble happened! The freight car of sugar went onto Stepney's line! Sugar covered Stepney from footplate to fender!

Rosie didn't know. She puffed happily along.

Rosie steamed up Gordon's hill.

Then, another coupling snapped!

Worse was to follow! Emily was following along with the rest of the carnival special! Another flatbed rolled towards Emily, and smashed into Emily!

Emily was stuck!

Rosie puffed into Maithwaite Station.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. He was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** cross.

"You were supposed to be Emily's back engine, **NOT** the front engine!" he boomed.

"But I brought the carnival special sir!" said Rosie. "I did it all by myself."

"You didn't bring it! All you've done is caused confusion and delay! Because of this, the carnival is ruined!"

Rosie felt terrible. She wanted everyone to be proud of her, and now everyone was cross at her.

Then, Rosie had another idea.

"I know exactly what to do sir! I'm a very quick engine! I'll collect the cars, and then be Emily's back engine! We will get the carnival special on time!"

Rosie puffed off as fast as she could.

First, Rosie collected Rocky, then brought him to Emily.

Emily's tracks were still blocked.

"I'm so sorry Emily." said Rosie. "I only wanted to help you. Rocky will clear the line, while I collect the other lines. Then, we'll work together to deliver the carnival special!"

Emily was pleased.

"Thank you Rosie." she said.

Rosie then left.

Soon, all the cars were collected, and Rosie raced back to Emily at warp speed.

Rocky had just loaded the seats back onto the flatbed.

"I'm ready to be your back engine now." said Rosie.

And together, they set up Gordon's hill to deliver the carnival special!

Rosie and Emily soon arrived at Maithwaite.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the carnival special, and Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"Good work you two!" he said. "You are both really useful engines!"

Rosie and Emily were glad.

That evening, Rosie and Emily watched everyone at the carnival.

The children were having a wonderful time!

"I hope we can work together on another special!" said Rosie.

"The sooner, the better!" replied Emily.

Rosie was the happiest engine of all!


End file.
